


The  [Asgardian] Proposal

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve tries to be an Asgardian, Tony and Thor are buds, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tora is overjoyed when Steve proposes, she wishes it had been a bit more...Asgardian. She knows better than to tell Steve this.</p><p>Of course, Steve finds out anyway, and he's determined to propose properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  [Asgardian] Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if Gender-bent is accepted. Fem!Thor, Tora, is overjoyed when Steve proposes to her but is a little disappointed he doesn’t follow, Asgardian Tradition. “In all fairness, where is Steve gonna get a female goat, a broad axe and golden horn on such short notice?” Tony asked. *Steve then attempts to follow the traditions, and thou slightly embarrassed, achieves success and Odin’s blessing. — bbb35

It was a lovely piece of jewelry, the ring. No doubt mother would say so when Tora showed her Steven’s proposal gift. And Tora would wear the ring with pride. But…

Such a small thing to represent such a big event.

Tora sat in the living room of the Avengers’ Tower, watching a movie that Pepper had picked out for her. She wasn’t quite sure what it was about, from what she could gather, the woman in the movie had saved a man’s life (a very admirable act, Tora noted), only for his family to mistake her for his intended.

How very confusing.

“Uh oh, Xena’s watching a Rom Com, we’re all in trouble.”

Tora blinked, looking up to see Tony sitting on the couch next to her, “I told you, Anthony, my name is not—”

“I know, trust me.” Tony snorted, “So what’s on your mind that has you watching Sandra Bullock?”

“I do not understand Midgardian courtship…” She muttered, slightly confused. She thought the woman’s name was Lucy…

Tony nodded, “Let me guess: it has a little something to do with this?” he took Tora’s hand, holding up her ring, “What, did Cap not get you a big enough ring?”

“I am very happy to be betrothed to Steven.” Tora insisted, looking at her ring, “I am simply…unused to the manner of Midgardian proposal. On Asgard, we do things very differently.”

“I imagine so” The genius chuckled, “But in all fairness, where is Steve gonna get a female goat, a broad axe and golden horn on such short notice?"

Tora blinked, “The head and hide of a Bilgesnipe is considered a suitable proposal gift, I fail to see what a female goat and a golden horn have to do with it…”

Tony pat Tora on her back, “Don’t worry about it, Hammer Time. I’m just making a joke.” He chuckled, “Just watch the movie.”

The two fell into an easy silence as they returned to the movie, neither of them noticing the stoic soldier as he crept away from the living room.

* * *

 

When Tora thought to bring her Midgardian friends and her betrothed to Asgard, she never imagined that Steven would disappear for the entire day. She wouldn’t admit it, she was slightly upset that her lover was nowhere to be found. It certainly didn’t help that Sif and the Warriors Three were missing as well.

“I’m sure he’s a very lovely man.” Frigga rested a hand on Tora’s shoulder, trying to comfort her daughter.

Tora nodded, “He is a good man, mother. A good leader.”

Odin snorted, “I would prefer to meet him myself.” He replied blandly, sitting at the table for the massive banquet to welcome the Avengers.

It was then that the doors to the great hall opened, and Tora could see Sif entering the banquet hall. “Where have you been?” Tora asked.

Sif grinned, pulling Tora into a tight embrace, “I am so happy for you!”

Before Tora could ask what Sir meant, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg entered the room, cheering as if they had just come from a fresh hunt. And behind them, looking tired and covered in sweat and grim, was Steven. The Captain looked worse for wear, clothes torn and some minor injuries, and his blond hair was matted down with sweat.

But what caught Tora’s attention was the remains of a Bilgesnipe that Steven was carrying over his shoulder, with the head dangling from his free hand as he approached the head of the table, where Tora and her family were waiting. By now, all eyes were on Steven.

“I…” Steven cleared his throat, “I heard about Asgardian proposals, Tora…I wanted to do things right by you.” He smiled softly, “But I realized I had no idea what a Bilgesnipe looked like…so I had to borrow your friends.” Steven turned his attention to Odin, sitting at the head of the table, “Sir…Your majesty…I love your daughter, and I have every intention of marrying her. I’d very much like to have your blessing in the matter.”

Tora looked back at her father, wondering what he would say. Of course, Odin didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. All it took was a single nod from the Allfather for Tora to throw herself into Steven’s arms.

Steven smiled, “I take it that’s a yes?”

“Of course, my Captain.” Tora smiled, kissing him happily. There were no more words after that.


End file.
